Kidnapped
by Darknessangelx
Summary: Link misses Ghirahim, he misses their battles as it was a relief for him.. but as he returns back to the Knight Academy, some strange things occur as everything turns black. He wakes up in an unfamiliar place. He finds out he can never return to the normal world again, is it love or just because he is trapped in Ghirahim's domain? GhirahimxLink.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking along casually, around the beautiful place called Skyloft, my home. I needed a walk to catch some fresh air, and nighttime was the only time to do it. Everyone always crowds around me in the day, asking questions about my journey.. I loved seeing everyone but, nighttime was the only time I could think to myself, and now that the evil monsters were gone at night, I could finally sit and think. After the events that have occurred earlier today, I felt relived, exhausted but mostly, sadness. I saved not only Zelda, but the whole world and with Fi sleeping for a lifetime, I can never see any of the exciting people I met on my journey ever again. Impa, Fi, Demise.. Bad or good, I just wanted to do that journey all over again..

One thing that struck my mind was, what happened to Ghirahim? I smiled into the water I was gently dipping my fingers into, not a gentle smile.. but a devilish smile as I remembered the times I would fight Ghirahim. Ghirahim was the one I wanted to see the most though, one more fight with him and I would be happy, I hate Ghirahim, but when we have a battle, he always makes it fun. He doesn't act serious, he actually talks and teases me by taking my sword away, fighting him, it was like a weight off of my chest. Of course he took it a little too far sometimes and made me angry, But that was because he mocked me and took away Zelda, my best friend! he never tried to kill me though, I don't get why.. he told me he would beat me within an inch of my life, but it was never a kill that slipped from his lips, I thought as the servant of evil, he would have to kill me, but I just shrug it off. He seems so fascinating I've never seen anyone like Ghirahim before, he is a Demon and you don't see that every day, but something makes me interested in him, even though he is a jerk and shows off.

After an hour of day dreaming by the waterfall about the wonderful adventure I had and how I'm going to miss it, I decide I should go to sleep as it is getting late and I have to be up tomorrow for the hero award I'm getting from Gaepora, everyone will be there so I have to look my best.

I start to pick myself up from sitting on the ground and begin to walk back to the Knight Academy. I reach the back of the Bazzar and I stop dead in my tracks as I spot a figure stood about 10 steps away from me, turned around staring at the area where the statue of the goddess once was. I can't see who It is, because its dark and the torches are at the front of the Bazzar. He is very tall, but I don't know if I want to cross him, It couldn't be a female, I have never seen any female this tall before. He seems deadly. No-one goes out at night except for Professer Horwell, but that's because he likes to take Mia out to do her business, I'm pretty sure Professer Horwell is not that tall. No-one dares steps out of their houses because they believe that the monsters still roam around, so I wonder who this mysterious person is. I realize that I have been standing still for a while now with a shocked expression spread across my face, what should I do? I guess I could walk around the Bazzar, there is no harm in that..

I begin to turn around and walk away slowly and casually, trying to be quiet.. but that's when I feel eyes burn into my back. I turn around slowly as I have been defeated in trying to sneak away and I stay in place as I see the figure walk towards me, the outline slowly becoming more clear.. but as I slowly begin to realize who it is, I become filled with dread as to what will happen next. Ghirahim! Ghirahim is back, I don't know whether to be happy that I can fight him one more time, or terrified that he might take Zelda and revive Demise again. He walks speedily towards me and shows me a devilish grin, I can do nothing but stand frozen on the spot with shock plastered across my face "Hello skychild, we meet again." Was all I heard him say until I saw him rise his hand up and pose, like he would do when he would teleport and summon red daggers at me.. then all of a sudden after that pose.. everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I gently wriggle my nose and stir around before realizing what happened a few hours ago, I sit up right in the comfy bed, how did I get here? I adjust my eyes carefully before examining the room I am in. Everything is dark as the dull black curtains cover the light from outside, the curtains are too far up to reach and pull across.. The only light in the room if coming from the crack in between the curtains and a dimly lit candle on a bedside table. The room seems pretty empty, I feel like I'm in a castle as the floor and walls are grey stone, which feels uninviting to touch the cold ground with my feet as I am very warm Also a desk resides with a book open, it almost looks like a diary.

I pull the cover gently off of my skin, but then I get embarrassed as I realize I am completely naked.. "How?.." I murmur to myself as I look down..

How did I become like this, I was fully dressed before.. I need something to cover myself as I am self-conscious of my body. I look over to where the desk is and placed on the back of the chair is a cape, but not any cape.. Ghirahim's blood red cape! This is obviously Ghirahim's castle.. I know that for sure, but why would he take the time to kidnap me and let me stay in his room, most importantly his bed, naked?! I shouldn't wear that, he could get angry with me.. I don't want to risk getting hurt, now that I don't have my sword, and my shield is back in Skyloft. I am useless and vulnerable to him now.

I need to think, I can't go around the place bear naked, what is Ghirahim finds me? But that's when I hear it.. footsteps from outside the door coming this way, I can hear them building up.. I froze for a second thinking of what to do.. and I run and get back into the bed and pretend to sleep, it's the only option, I don't feel like facing Ghirahim, or anyone for that matter right now, I just feel embarrassed, even though no one is here.

The door squeaks open slowly, as I lay tucked in bed with my eyes closed tightly, but not too tightly otherwise he would see that I am pretending.

"Oh, don't pretend to be asleep skychild, I know you're awake, I made you breakfast, are you hungry?"

I opened my eyes slowly, to reveal Ghirahim standing above me with a tray filled with food, I realize only now that I am hungry due to my belly rumbling at the exact time Ghirahim asked that question.

He smirks evilly.. "I will take that as a yes." I sit upright not saying a word as Ghirahim places the tray onto my lap.

"Ho-"

"Just eat." Ghirahim's face was beginning to become annoyed, so I started to eat.. I hated being so vulnerable, I could just ask him a question and not be afraid, but now that I don't have any weapons because he took my clothes, I am nothing but a slave to him.

The food was delicious, I ate every bit of the egg and bacon and drank the orange juice. Why is my enemy treating me so nicely, I don't get it. Ghirahim sat on the edge of the bed and watched me eat every bite, it was a bit worrying, but I didn't care because I was hungry.

"Now that you're done, I bet you want to know what's happening.." His face is emotionless as he takes away my tray and puts it on the desk covering the book.

I nod apprehensively as he walks back over to me and sits on the bed.

"You saw me at Skyloft that night didn't you. I was staring out into the open where the goddess statue once was, am I right?" I nod in response. "Well, I believe when I saw you sitting down near the waterfall, I knew what I wanted to do with you, and then you were behind me, I knew you were there.. I could sense you, I know where you are, if you are in my reach of senses, I-"

"You can sense me?" I finally speak out, Ghirahim seemed annoyed by this cut in, but I had to know!

"Yes, I can sense you.. I am a Demon remember?, us demons have power that you can never have, I can sense humans from a mile away, but I know who it is from the smell, if I sense a human and I smell the air, I can smell them.. it sounds strange but it's true, I could tell it was you from your scent."

"Ho-How did you know I was awake?" I stare at him in confusion as I remember him telling me he knew I was awake.

"I am a Demon, remember that! Because we are bound by a thread of fate, I am kind of like your other half.. I know when you're awake and I know where you are from sensing you." He comes closer to me and I feel tense now as he is invading my personal space. He gets close to my ear and whispers.. "I can also read your mind." He pulls back and looks at my shocked face, he can read my mind... so he can read everything I am saying in my mind right now?

"Yes, but I can only read minds and sense you when I have power, magic drains you, boy.. I only have enough power to read minds and sense once a day, I can teleport and summon daggers and swords as I please." He winks at me.. "I don't read your mind all the time, and I can only do that when you are near, so don't worry." He read my mind just then.. great.

Why is he doing this, what does he even want with me, what am I to him? I am so confused as to why he is treating his enemy nicely and respectfully..

"Why am I here, what do you want from me, why are you doing this?" I say quickly, a bundle full of questions for him to answer..

He sighs "I don't want anything from you, you are now my guest and here at my grand castle, I want to put the fighting behind us and call it truce." He puts his hand out for me to shake, but I am eager to know more..

"Why?" I look at him with confusion, why does he want to call it a truce, he hates me doesn't he?

"Because, what happened before, was only because my old Master Demise made me become enemies with you, I was in his command and everything I did was because he was my master, I wanted to revive him because he always made me do something useful with my life, and now that he is gone.. I have nothing else to do with my life, that's when I thought of you and all the fights we had, it was amazingly thrilling to fight you, you do know how to put up a good fight, but I don't want to be enemies with you, oh no, I want us to be civil." He puts his hand out again for me to shake but I am outraged, he took me away from my home, my family and friends, just to be civil with eachother?! I don't even want to be friends with him, sure I wouldn't mind a fight again, but I would never want to be friends with him!

"What are you even saying?! Ghirahim, we are enemies, we fight and we try to kill eachother, we are not ever meant to be civil, how could you even say this?!" I scream angrily. I stand up throw the cover across the bed and I begin to walk out of the room, when I see that I am still naked, I must have forgotten. Ghirahim looks quite fond of me when I'm naked as I can see his devilish smile coming out. I blush ruby red as I hurry back under the cover.

"Where did you think were you going Link?" It almost looks like he was about to laugh.

"I want to get away from you, I don't want to be near you, I want to go home now!" I shout.

"Well tough skychild, you are in my domain and you will never return to your world, ever. He smirks again, almost like he is mocking me.

"What do you mean?"

"Link, you don't know what hit you, do you. You are my guest here, you can never leave this place because, you are in my domain, you are not in your world anymore.. you are in the Demon world, and you can never return home." He comes closer to me and I push him away, disgusted.

"Don't you see, you can never leave, you are my guest, or if you'd prefer.. slave." He winks and smiles widely at me which makes me feel sick! "You are mine now, and you are kidnapped."


End file.
